


Thank You for Telling Me

by YamiAki96



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Teacher Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiAki96/pseuds/YamiAki96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma gets dumped at party. Castiel knows it could have been worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You for Telling Me

Dean didn’t know why he let Emma go to that party. Sure, she was sixteen and had earned the freedom. And, yeah, she pointed out that Dean had done his share of partying in high school (her birth being the result of a graduation party.) So he’d agreed to let her go with her boyfriend, as long as she was home before one a.m.

“And you know-”

“That I can call you, no matter what time it is. Yes, Dad.” She’d left wearing tight jeans, boots, a red tank top, and the leather jacket Dean got her for Christmas.

Now it was 11:30 and Dean was on his way to pick her up. Emma had sent him a text with the address saying she needed him to pick her up as soon as possible.

She was sitting on the curb when he pulled up. She didn’t notice him until he got out the car and touched her shoulder. She looked up at him with tear filled eyes and started crying all over again.

“Okay, come on,” Dean helped her up and into the car. “Were you drinking?”

Emma shook her head.

“Brad dumped me,” She started crying again, and Dean reached across the seat to hold her hand. Brad had been in the picture for about two months, and while Dean wasn’t his biggest fan, he knew forbidding Emma from seeing him would only make things worse.

When they got home, Emma took a shower while Dean found some chocolate ice cream and made two bowls. When Emma came back wearing her plaid pajama pants and one of his old shirts, he passed one to her.

“Can I ask why?” Emma mumbled something. “What?”

“I didn’t want to have sex with him.” She said, louder. “I wasn’t ready and he…”

“Did he hurt you?” Dean growled. “Did he do anything to you?”

“No, Dad. He just said that I was stupid and that he could hook up with any girl he wanted and walked off.” Dean wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair.

“You’re not stupid. You’re perfect.”

“I wish I felt that way,” Emma said, slipping away from him and heading for the stairs.

“Hey,” She looked back and Dean hesitated, “I’m glad you called me.”

“Me, too,” She said, with a weak smile.

When Emma woke up the next morning, she heard voices coming from the kitchen.

“...Don’t have to do that.” She heard Dean saying as hid on the stairs.

“I want to. I think it would be a good time,” Castiel, her dad’s boyfriend, responded.

“She’s probably still asleep,” Dean said. “Look, I need to run to the store. Maybe she’ll be up when I get back and we can talk.”

“You go. I’ll have coffee and look at the paper.”

“Okay,” She heard Dean grabbing his keys and the door close. She was turning to back to her room when Cas said her name.

“Emma, you can come down now.”

“How do you do that?” She asked, walking into the kitchen. Cas smiled and handed her a cup of coffee.

“I’m a high school teacher, Emma. I can do lots of things.”

“Your father told me what happened last night. I know it wasn’t his place, but I have a…similar experience.”

“You got dumped because you didn’t put out?” Cas shook his head.

“Not quite. Sit down, it’s a bit of a story.”

They settled in the living room, Cas in Dean’s arm chair and Emma curled up on the couch.

“I started dating when I was sixteen,” Cas said. “His name was Inais, and I thought he was the love of my life.”

“What happened?”

“We went out a few times. Fooled around a bit. Typical stuff, you know. He told me he loved me, and I believed it.

“One night we went to a party, started drinking, and found an empty bedroom upstairs. I thought we’d do our usual thing. Makeout, get each other off and go. But he had other plans.” Cas took a deep breath, his hands were shaking.

“I said no. I tried to push him away, but he was a stronger than I was. He held me down and,” Cas stopped, choking up.

“I get it,” Emma whispered.

“He left me there, after. I didn’t know what to do, so I cleaned myself up and walked home. I thought it was over. But it wasn’t. Inais had infiltrated my whole life and he was everywhere I went. He was a school football hero, my parents loved him, he knew where I spent my spare time and how to sneak into my house. He raped me several times before I found the courage to tell my brother what was happening.”

“What happened after that?”

“He was convicted of rape and stalking. Sent to jail for a while. But that really didn’t help me.”

“What do you mean?”

“He was the first person I trusted. Trust is a fragile thing, Emma. Once it’s broken, it’s hard to build back. What he did to me affected me on many levels. I still find it difficult to be…intimate with anyone.”

“Even my dad?” Dean and Cas had been dating for six months. Emma found it hard to believe that her dad could go that long without sex.

“Especially your dad.” Cas answered. “I dated before your father, but all of those relationships were whirlwind romances. And when I couldn’t be with them, most of them walked away. I still have a few that I’m very close to, that are very supportive, though. But with Dean…Emma, I love your father very much. And that makes it a lot harder for both of us.”

“But?”

“But we’re working on it.” They heard the door open and Cas squeezed her hand. “Virginity is a gift, Emma. It is something you give, not something you lose. You made a wise decision last night. Your father is very proud of you.” 

Emma was surprised when Cas leaned forward and kissed her forehead before standing up. Dean appeared in the doorway holding two paper bags.

“I got the stuff for chocolate chip pancakes,” He said.

“That’s great,” Emma said. “Can I crack the eggs?”

Dean smiled. “If you want.”

Later that evening, after they had dinner and Cas went home, Dean and Emma were watching TV in the living room.

“Why didn’t you tell me what happened to Cas?” Emma asked. Dean frowned.

“He told that, huh? It wasn’t my place to tell you, I guess.”

“And you’re okay with not having sex?” Dean looked her.

“When you care about someone, really care, sex doesn’t matter as much. Cas is everything I want in a partner, and that’s enough for me.”

“He loves you a lot.” Dean smiled and leaned back.

“Who doesn’t?” Emma hit him with a pillow and he added, seriously, “I love him, too.”

“Me, too.” Dean’s eyes snapped to her’s. Emma had never liked anyone Dean brought home. Never. “I really do, Dad.”

“I’m glad,” Emma tucked herself under Dean’s arm and smiled.

The next Monday, Emma was walking to class when Brad fell into step beside her.

“Go away,” She said, not looking at him, not changing her pace.

“I just wanted to see if you regretted your decision yet.”

“I don’t have anything to regret.” Brad grabbed her arm.

“It could have been so easy, Emma. If you had just went along with it.” Emma pulled her arm away. “What’s your deal anyway?”

“I had a conversation with someone over the weekend who went through something horrible with someone like you. And I don’t want that. So you can leave me alone or I will tell my dad.” Brad stepped back.

“Whatever. Good luck finding someone who wants to date a virgin,” Brad walked off. 

Emma took a breath and turned around. She saw Castiel standing in the doorway of his classroom, watching her.

“Are you alright?” He asked when she walked over.

“Yeah,” She said. Cas nodded and began to turn around. “Cas?”

“Hm?”

“Thank you. For telling me your story.” Cas smiled a little.

“Of course,” Emma began to walk away when he touched her elbow. “Your father told me what you said. I love you, too.”

Emma smiled. “Come over for dinner tonight? We’ll surprise him.”

“Sure. Meet me after school. We’ll get some burgers and pie from the Roadhouse.” The bell rang.

“Bye, Cas.” She hugged him quickly before taking off down the hall.

Cas watched her go as his student filed in. He closed the door when the tardy bell rang and turned on the TV for the morning announcements.


End file.
